


Among us

by KingEcto



Category: Ocsity
Genre: M/M, zombissssssssss
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-25 11:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingEcto/pseuds/KingEcto
Summary: idk va de zombis y arlo y minato se enamoran the end
Relationships: Arlo April/Minato Minami
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Mañana hacía un año. 

Un año del incidente que lo empezó todo.

Debía hacer mucho más desde que el mundo cambió para siempre, pero Arlo empezó a contar los días aquella noche de lluvia en la que se quedó completamente solo. Nunca había sido una persona muy sociable para empezar, pero tampoco es como si le gustase no tener ningún contacto positivo con otro humano por más de 300 días. Por supuesto, no es que no hubiera encontrado otros supervivientes en el pasado, es sólo que la gran mayoría ya no estaban en este mundo. Si algo le había enseñado el apocalipsis es que a partir de ahora todo era comer o ser comido. Y Arlo no iba a ser comido por nada ni nadie.

Imaginarías que cuando los muertos se despiertan en busca de carne fresca como alimento, la humanidad se uniría para detenerlos. Nada más lejos de la realidad, toda persona que el chico había encontrado hasta ese momento buscaba aprovecharse de él... De una forma u otra. Y si los malditos infectados no podían pillarlo, desde luego que un grupo de personajes irrelevantes tampoco iban a hacerlo. Es por eso que si se le presentaba la oportunidad de acabar con ellos, Arlo jamás dudaba en hacerlo.   
También tenía... Otros motivos para acabar con ese tipo de personas. Pero de momento, su excusa perfecta era la de la defensa personal. Porque así no tenía que sentirse culpable de absolutamente nada.

En fin... No todo era malo. El estar tú solo en un mundo como este era una buena forma de espabilar y aprender a aguantar por ti mismo, y eso es exactamente lo que Arlo había hecho. Por ejemplo, ahora sabía conducir... Más o menos. Y sabía cómo trucar los coches que encontraba en mitad de la calle para que funcionaran... Más o menos, también. Así es cómo estaba avanzando ahora mismo por la carretera, buscando provisiones para sobrevivir el mes.  
Cuando empezó el apocalipsis todos los supermercados habían sido saqueados, como era de suponer. Aún así, eran un sitio ideal para buscar recursos. Encontrar comida era el mejor de los escenarios, pero había otras ventajas. Podías encontrar armas, materiales útiles para la construcción y en ocasiones... ¡Incluso podías encontrar personas! Si estaban muertas, podías saquear sus cadáveres; si estaban vivas... Pues bueno. Arlo era de los que disparan primero y preguntan después... Metafóricamente, claro. Porque ahora mismo no tenía ningún arma de fuego con él, solo disponía de una palanca de metal para defenderse. Teniendo en cuenta su experiencia en peleas con infectados y humanos para él era más que suficiente.   
Aunque... No le vendría nada mal una pistola. Comida y armas de fuego eran de lo primero en su lista mental de la compra. Sus ojos oscuros brillaron cuando en el horizonte empezó a formarse un edificio conocido. Sabía que había un establecimiento por aquí cerca. 

_Lo que no sabía es que su vida iba a volver a dar un giro de ciento ochenta grados después de su encuentro con las personas que en ese momento lo investigaban._

Otra cosa que había aprendido en este nuevo mundo es que había que ir con cautela a la hora de entrar a los sitios. Hacer ruido y llamar la atención significaba la muerte inmediata. Si no atraías a los estúpidos infectados, entonces atraías a los estúpidos humanos. Y no quieres ninguno de los dos.  
Aparcó el coche en una zona apartada y decidió andar el trecho que le quedaba hasta el supermercado. Por el camino no pudo evitar fijarse en un grupito de no-muertos (o zombies, o cómo quisieran llamarlos estos días) alimentándose de un cuerpo que debía llevar ahí unos días, por su descomposición avanzada. Era sencillo pasar desapercibido, sobretodo si estaban ocupados comiendo. Los infectados eran ciegos, para empezar, si no hacías ruido llamar su atención era imposible. Y para terminar, no tenían mucho cerebro. Sus motivaciones se limitaban a comer, dormir y matar a todo lo que les molestase. Si no tenían hambre o no les tocabas la narices no debía haber problema. Lo malo era cuando estaban mosqueados... O no encontraban comida. Sus sentidos del olfato y el oído estaban superdesarrollados, así que a menos que fueras un ninja sin olor estabas bastante jodido. Y seamos sinceros... Nadie en el apocalipsis es capaz de no oler fuerte.

Consiguió llegar al edificio sin problema ninguno. Lo primero en lo que se fijó fue en otro coche justo delante del supermercado. Se acercó sigilosamente y posó una mano sobre la capota. Estaba caliente. Así que este era un coche en perfecto estado que acababa de ser utilizado. Maravilloso. No perdió ni un segundo en reventar las ruedas con la palanca. Si alguien iba a salir de ahí, sería con su coche o no sería.   
Mientras que se entretenía en rajar las llantas sus oídos percibieron un sonido extraño saliendo del interior del coche. Con curiosidad, se presionó sobre el cristal del asiento trasero, pero sus ojos no consiguieron identificar lo que había en el interior. Una jaula con... ¿Algo dentro? ¿Un animal, quizás? Fuera lo que fuese, estaba haciendo ruido, removiéndose en el interior. En fin... No es algo que le interesase demasiado, al menos no ahora mismo. Tenía otros asuntos de los que ocuparse... Cómo los dueños de la jaula.  
Con palanca en mano, se aventuró a por la puerta principal. Primera regla del apocalipsis: No te hagas el chulito, o acabas en el suelo. Que hubiera aprendido la teoría no significaba que lo pusiera en marcha a menudo. Y es que Arlo era un chulito de categoría.

La puerta no hizo apenas ruido al abrirse, lo cual le dio ventaja. El establecimiento era bastante pequeño, y de inmediato localizó a sus objetivos detrás de un estante medio vacío. Eran dos... No, tres. Tres hombres de mediana edad, hablando a gritos y con risas ruidosas. Parecían bastante confiados, por lo que Arlo asumió que debían tener un arma de fuego. Si no, andarían con cuidado.   
Tenía dos opciones. La primera era poner su mejor sonrisita inocente y recaudar más información sobre ellos. Esto podía pillarlos desprevenidos en el momento del ataque, pero...Si resultaban ser malas personas seguramente no dudarían en atacarlo a él primero. La segunda era atacar con todo lo que tenía y acabar con ellos ahí y ahora. Un poco temerario incluso para él, por muchos aires de chulo que llevara.  
Decidió esconderse de momento y escuchar su conversación para decidir mejor su plan. Para cuando empezó a prestar atención, pilló una voz grave alardeando de algo.  
- **¡Vamos a ser ricos! Adiós a vivir en las calles huyendo todos los días de esos bichos.**  
- **Bueno, bueno. Primero tenemos que llevarlo allí.** -Le reprochó una segunda voz.  
\- **¡Eso es pan comido! Ya estamos a mitad de camino.**  
- **¿Crees que nos reconocerán como héroes?** -Se unió la tercera voz.  
\- **Lo que creo es que necesitamos encontrar comida antes de que nos ataquen.**  
- **Anda ya, con esta monada estamos a salvo de cualquier monstruo que se nos acerque.**  
Arlo cerró los ojos. Así que tenían un arma después de todo... Al menos sólo era una. Entendió que tenían algo valioso en su poder que los haría «héroes». Seguramente hablaban de lo que fuera que habían enjaulado en el asiento trasero de su coche. 

Bien, pues... _Ahora era suyo_.

El sonido de pasos de uno de los hombres se acercó peligrosamente a su escondite. Era ahora o nunca.  
- **Yo creo que nos va a ir muy bien. ¡Nuestra suerte está a punto de cambiar!**  
Nada más acabar su frase, Arlo dio un salto desde detrás del estante, clavando el pico puntiagudo de su palanca en la nuca del hombre con un sonido seco. No le dio tiempo a hacer ningún sonido de queja, pues cuando su cuerpo cayó al suelo ya se encontraba sin vida. Arlo pisó con fuerza su espalda para sacar la palanca que había quedado encajada en su cráneo.  
Levantó la mirada al pasillo de dónde venía, pero sus compañeros parecían no haberse dado cuenta de que ahora eran uno menos. En su rosto se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa, mientras avanzaba arrastrando la ahora sangrienta palanca por el suelo. La adrenalina empezaba a intoxicarlo por completo.  
- **¿Has encontrado algo?** -Preguntó la voz grave del principio, asomándose para encontrarse de frente con el pelirrojo de ojos oscuros. - **¿Qué cojon...?**  
No pudo terminar la frase antes de que Arlo volviera a levantar su palanca, esta vez dándole un golpe con la parte dura en la sien. El hombre cayó al suelo de inmediato, pero seguía consciente. Tanto es así que empezó a rebuscar en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Bingo. Este era el del arma.   
Antes de que se le ocurriera sacar nada, Arlo le dio otro golpetazo apuntando esta vez al centro de su cabeza. Y otro. Y otro. Siguió levantando y golpeando la palanca hasta que el señor se quedó completamente inmóvil y lo que una vez fue su rostro ahora no era más que una masa sangrienta y borboteante. Su mano cayó flácida al suelo, dejando el arma dentro de su bolsillo.   
Arlo no perdió tiempo y se agachó para obtener la pistola. Su pistola ahora. Se sentía un poco pesada. Nada que no pudiera manejar. Sólo quedaba uno, pero al establecimiento le había invadido un silencio sepulcral. El ambiente se volvió pesado en cuestión de segundos, mientras el pelirrojo avanzaba lentamente.  
\- **Eh... Sal.** -Soltó con voz ronca. Se sentía como si no hubiera hablado en mucho tiempo. - **No voy a hacerte daño.**  
Una mentira tan estúpida que no pudo evitar soltar una risita. Fue entonces que oyó el motor de un coche rugir. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. ¿Intentando escapar, huh...? Debía haber cogido la puerta trasera mientras él estaba ocupado «jugando» con su compañero. Era un buen plan, sin duda... Una pena lo de las ruedas. Camino con seguridad hacia la puerta principal, pisando al primer tipo para salir del supermercado, y ahí lo vio. El hombre en el coche de antes intentando por todos los medios hacerlo mover y fallando estrepitosamente. Que triste. Este era tan buen momento como cualquier otro para probar su puntería. Apuntó el arma que acababa de obtener y... 

_¡BANG!_

El coche dejó de hacer ruido.

Comida. Un arma. Cuerdas. Ropa nueva. Madera. Gasolina. Agua. Tres cuerpos.   
Acercó su coche al supermercado y fue metiendo todo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Desde luego este había sido un día productivo. Oh, sí. Le quedaba revisar el coche de esos tres panolis. Mucha boca, pero al final no eran más que un grupo de pringados. Quería comprobar por sí mismo qué era eso de taaanto valor que traían en su vehículo.  
Después de sacar el cuerpo del conductor y colocarlo en el maletero de su propio coche, consiguió abrir la puerta trasera. Se acercó lentamente a la jaula y al bulto que parecía contener su interior. Con curiosidad tocó uno de los barrotes, y eso pareció llamar la atención de lo que había en el interior. Levantó la cabeza en un giro de cuello tan rápido que perfectamente podría habérselo partido. Su corazón dio un vuelco al encontrarse con un par de ojos rojos que parecían atravesarle el alma. 

¿Un infectado...? _No..._

Era un chico. Por muy mala cara que tuviera, por muy pálido que estuviera, por muchas ojeras y manchas de sangre que adoraban su rostro... Definitivamente ese era un chico normal y corriente. Humano, al menos. Debía tener su edad si es que no era mucho más joven, pero era difícil de adivinar. Se veía bastante enfermo. Del susto había saltado hacia atrás, pero una vez calmado volvió a acercar lentamente una mano a la jaula. De inmediato el chico se removió para colocarse mejor.   
Arlo se quedó completamente quieto. Por un momento miró hacia el arma en su mano, y luego de nuevo a los ojos rojos que se veían sumidos en un profundo pánico. El preso después de unos mortificantes segundos despegó los labios, dejando ver una fila de dientes puntiagudos.  
\- **Tienes... Que irte.** -Su voz sonaba agotada. - **Antes... De que te hagan daño.**  
\- **¿Quienes?** -Preguntó el pelirrojo, ladeando la cabeza.  
\- **Ellos tres... Van a volver pronto.** -Murmuró, agarrando uno de los barrotes. Sus dedos se veían como huesos.   
El chico parecía confuso. No se había dado cuenta de que el conductor acababa de morir en sus narices. Quizás había estado cayendo dormido y despertando al rato, como alguna vez le había pasado a Arlo cuando su mente no le dejaba descansar por días.  
A pesar de ser el enjaulado, el muchacho lo estaba avisando a ÉL de que estaba en peligro. Le fue inevitable que una carcajada escapara sus labios, la cual pareció aturdir aún más al chaval.  
- **Ellos tres están muertos.** -Soltó pasado su pequeño ataque de risa.  
\- **¿Ah...? Ah...**  
Se produjo otro silencio incómodo entre los dos, este mucho más largo. Arlo suspiró de forma exagerada, y entonces levantó el arma hasta que quedó apuntando directamente al chico.  
\- **Cierra los ojos.** -Declaró.  
\- **Espera... ¡Espera, esper...!**

_¡BANG!_

Pasaron unos segundos para que el desconocido abriera los ojos lentamente. El candado oxidado que mantenía la jaula cerrada había volado por los aires, y ahora estaba abierta. Arlo lo observaba en silencio, la pistola ahora apuntaba al suelo. El chico de pelo oscuro tardó un poco en procesar lo que acababa de pasar, hasta que por fin se dio cuenta. Le había liberado.  
- **... Ah. ¿G-Gracias...?**  
El agradecimiento no pareció hacer reacción en el otro chaval, que seguía mirándolo fijamente.  
\- **Sal.** -Le ordenó.  
No era un trabajo sencillo, y mucho menos sin energía ninguna. Hacía días que no comía, ni dormía, ni bebía nada. Sentía como si fuera a desfallecer en cualquier momento. Y aún así, hacía todo lo posible por no caer. Porque estaba seguro de que si se terminaba de dormir ahora jamás volvería a despertar. Tenía que aguantar. Tenía que sobrevivir. Tenía que....  
\- **Eh, cuidado, cuidado.** -Antes de que su cara se encontrara con el suelo Arlo lo atrapó, devolviéndole el equilibrio.  
\- **Ah... Gracias.** -Repitió el chico de ojos rojos, observando la mano que le había ofrecido el pelirrojo. Fue a soltarse cuando el chico lo agarró con más fuerza. La suficiente como para no dejarlo marchar. - **¿Um...?**  
La expresión de Arlo se retorció en algo que el moreno era incapaz de descifrar. No fue hasta que siguió sus ojos marrones que se dio cuenta de lo que observaba con tanta intensidad. Su cuello. La cicatriz de su cuello. La cicatriz del enorme mordisco que tenía en el cuello.  
Con más motivo, el desconocido intentó deshacerse del agarre de su salvador, pero era imposible. Arlo no hacía más que presionar con más fuerza aún. El moreno sentía que si apretaba un poco más acabaría rompiéndosela.  
\- **Puedo... Puedo explicarlo. No es... No es lo que piensas.** -Soltó atropelladamente, pero Arlo ya no parecía escucharlo. Estaba demasiado sumido en sus propios pensamientos.  
Por supuesto que no iba a funcionar. Nunca lo hacía. Por algo estaba en una jaula para empezar. Era porque nadie nunca lo escuchaba. Lo único que funcionaba era huir... Por eso... Por eso, tenía que...

_¡BAM!_

Con toda la fuerza que le quedaba, que no era mucha, consiguió empujar a Arlo lejos de él, e inmediatamente intentó huir con una carrera. Mala idea. No dio ni un paso antes de caer al suelo de boca por el cansancio. Sus ojos rojos empezaron a cerrarse sin que él quisiera. Lo último que vio fueron las botas del pelirrojo que se había vuelto a acercar a él. 

Y tras eso... _Oscuridad._

* * *

Acabar en el suelo y despertar en un sitio que no conocía era algo a lo que el joven de ojos rojos ya estaba acostumbrado. El sentir un frío metal pesado sobre sus muñecas tristemente también era lo común para él. Por eso no se sorprendió al volver en sí en un cálido suelo de madera, atado a la pared por un par de grilletes que se presionaban fríos sobre su piel. 

Examinó un poco mejor la habitación en la que había aparecido esta vez, aún sintiéndose algo aturdido. Fue entonces que chocó su mirada con la oscura de otro chico. No pudo evitar dar un brinco y soltar un quejido agudo. No se había dado cuenta de su presencia, el maldito pelirrojo parecía un experto en camuflarse a plena vista. Ni siquiera reaccionó ante su susto.

El ambiente empezaba a volverse incómodo mientras su ¿salvador? lo miraba de arriba a abajo, cómo si de esa forma pudiese extraer toda la información que buscaba. El chico de ojos rojos decidió quedarse muy quieto, respirando y parpadeando lo justo y necesario. Estar tranquilo cuando un tipo que acaba de deshacerse de tres adultos el doble de su tamaño era un poco difícil. Sobre todo si lo estaba mirando de la misma forma que un tigre ojea a su presa justo antes de atacar.

Los ojos del pelirrojo volvieron a parar en el mordisco que tenia a la vista cerca del hombro. No tuvo que mirar para saber que era ahí donde sus ojos marrones habían quedado clavados. Fue entonces que el moreno hizo el primer movimiento. Sin despegar su vista de la del otro pasó la punta de los dedos sobre la cicatriz curada desde hace ya tiempo. Al pelirrojo pareció no importarle.   
Entonces se percató de algo nuevo. Le había vendado la herida.  
- **No es lo que parece.** -Fue capaz de repetir lo mismo del aparcamiento, en una voz rasposa que no parecía suya. Al menos esta vez sonaba calmado.  
El otro muchacho reaccionó por fin, saliendo de su trance y girándose para recoger algo. Le estaba ofreciendo un cuenco de barro con algo humeante dentro.  
\- **Come.**  
\- **No voy a transformarme.** -Intentó de nuevo, aunque sabía que era en vano. Ya había probado esto con los demás.  
\- **Come.** -Repitió el otro, ignorando sus protestas. Esta vez sonaba un poco más firme.

Y le hizo caso. 

Porque hacía mucho tiempo que alguien le ofrecía algo de comer que no fuera lo estrictamente necesario para mantenerlo con vida. Probó una cucharada de la ¿sopa? de color cuestionable. Un par de figuras sólidas que supuso que eran verduras flotaban por el bol, viéndose cómo la cosa menos apetitosa del mundo. Tampoco sabía bien. Y aún así no podía dejar de tragar una cucharada tras otra de forma ansiosa. Mientras que el calor empezaba a bajar por su garganta, sintió como empezaban a caer dos gruesas lágrimas por sus ojos. No estaba seguro de en qué punto había empezado a llorar, pero debía verse bastante patético mientras engullía y sollozaba a la vez. Al pelirrojo eso tampoco pareció importarle, de hecho se veía bastante satisfecho.

Una vez había terminado levantó la vista nuevamente para encontrarse con los ojos marrones que le llevaban examinando ya un buen rato. Esta vez le extendía una botella de plástico.  
- **Bebe.**  
\- **Ah... Uh...**  
Fue incapaz de formar ni siquiera una muestra de agradecimiento, porque de nuevo su instinto animal tomó lo peor de él, tragándose la botella entera como si fuera un pez sacado del agua.  
El pelirrojo esperó pacientemente a que terminase para volver a hablar.  
- **Tu nombre.**  
\- **¿Huh...?**  
- **Tu nombre.** -Repitió, cerrando los ojos.  
\- **Ah... Uh... M-Min...ato.**  
El pelirrojo asintió, satisfecho una vez más.  
\- **¿Quieres más? ¿Comida o agua?**  
\- **Um... Uh...**  
No estaba seguro de si su estómago iba a poder con más, después de todo le había servido una ración más que generosa y había acabado con ella en cuestión de minutos.   
- **Si quieres más pídemelo.**   
\- **Ah...**  
Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que el motivo por el que no podía responder cómo quería era porque seguía hipando y sollozando, pasándose la manos por la cara en un triste intento de limpiársela de los fluidos asquerosos que salían de todos sus orificios. El pelirrojo fue lo suficientemente amable como para acercarle un paño, que estaba un poco sucio, pero le valía.  
\- **Minato.** -Recitó su nombre con un tono calmado, extrañamente familiar. Hacia mucho que nadie lo llamaba por su nombre tampoco.   
Le prestó su atención, pero parecía que el chico no quería nada, simplemente estaba probando a decirlo en voz alta, con los ojos clavados en la madera del suelo. Ahora que lo pensaba... Él tampoco sabía su nombre.  
\- **¿Tú...? Nombre. Cual.** -Intentó hacerse entender entre los pequeños espasmos que iban reduciéndose.  
El chico abrió los ojos un poco más, sorprendido. Cómo si no esperase algo tan básico como que le preguntaran algo a él. Tardó un poco en responder, pero cuando lo hizo volvió a cerrar los ojos.  
\- **Arlo.**  
\- **Encantado...**  
- **Lo mismo digo.**

Volvieron a quedar en silencio. Arlo regresó a su tarea de observar, sólo que esta vez no lo estaba examinando, más bien parecía profundo en sus pensamientos. Quizás estaba pensando en qué hacer ahora. Minato aprovechó para visualizar mejor el lugar en el que estaban.   
Era una sala pequeña, ambos sentados sobre el suelo delante de una chimenea encendida en la que el de ojos rojos supuso que Arlo hizo su sopa de sabor dudoso. Por el suelo había muchos objetos desperdigados. Vendas, latas, herramientas, una palanca... Debía ser lo que Arlo usó para tratar sus heridas. Bueno, con excepción de la palanca. Al lado del pelirrojo a su alcance inmediato encontró una pistola. La misma que usó para abrir la cerradura de dónde estaba atrapado. Probablemente la misma con la que acabó con los otros tres. 

Tragó saliva.

\- **Creo que lo he entendido.**  
Después de un rato, Arlo por fin volvió a hablar. Minato le prestó toda su atención, intentando entender a lo que se refería. El pelirrojo se acercó un poco, señalando su herida del cuello.  
- **Oh. Oh... ¿Lo has entendido?**  
Arlo asintió.  
\- **Las personas que son mordidas por los infectados varían en su tiempo de transformación. Lo más rápido son cinco minutos, y lo más tarde tres días. Y... Al menos hasta dónde he visto, nadie aguanta más de dos horas sin presentar síntomas.** -Empezó a mover el dedo con su explicación, como si fuera un profesor. Minato asintió a cada una de sus palabras. - **Por eso, sé que no vas a transformarte. La herida ha cicatrizado, y en tres días es imposible que algo así se cure por completo.**  
El chico hablaba de forma elocuente. Era la primera vez que lo oía recitar algo más que palabras o frases cortas, y Minato estaba completamente mesmerizado. Había llegado a una conclusión racional con solo esperar y observar lo que pasaba. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa esperanzadora se dibujara en su rostro. Por fin... Había dado con una persona buena e inteligente.  
- **Eso es... Eso es.** -Asintió, pasándose ambas manos por la cara con alivio. Sentía como si fuera a llorar otra vez.  
\- **Así que claramente ese es el mordisco de un humano, no de un infectado.**

Espera... _¿Qué?_

- **Han debido de morderte para hacer pensar a los demás que eres un recién infectado y venderte como arma o algo así, pero... Es realmente tonto si lo piens-**  
- **Te equivocas.** -Le cortó de raíz, posando una mano en el suelo.   
Arlo volvió su mirada oscura hacia él. Parecía un poco molesto por haber sido interrumpido.  
\- **¿Eh?**  
- **La persona que me ha mordido... No. No era una persona. Definitivamente lo que me ha mordido fue un infectado.** -Minato posó una mano sobre su pecho. - **Pero tienes razón, no voy a transformarme. Porque soy la primera persona inmune al virus.**  
Arlo parpadeó un par de veces. Era la primera vez que encontró una expresión confundida y algo vulnerable en su rostro. Hasta ahora se veía y se comportaba como si fuera súper maduro y guay, pero en ese momento Minato confirmó que no era más que un chaval joven como él. 

Eso fue... Hasta que el pelirrojo empezó a reírse en su cara.

\- **¡Hahahaha! ¿En serio...? ¡Hahaha...! Ahora entiendo, ahora entiendo... Mira que eres tonto.**  
- **¿Eh? ¿Eh? ¿Qué es tan gracioso?**  
\- **Te han hecho pensar que eres inmune al virus para poder venderte a otras personas, ¿huh?** -Acabó colocando ambas manos a los lados, con expresión divertida. - **Lo de que iban a ser héroes y que les iban a pagar mucho... Ahora todo tiene sentido. Te han engañado.**  
\- **¡Sí, hombre! ¡No te inventes las cosas!** -Refunfuñó Minato, todo ofendido. - **¡Me ha mordido un infectado! ¡Yo sé perfectamente lo que me ha mordido y lo que no! Además, mira. Mira.**  
El pelirrojo rodó los ojos, mientras que el otro procedía a quitarse la camiseta con dificultad por culpa de los grilletes.  
\- **Pesado. Te estoy diciendo que te han engañado. Lo menos que puedes hacer es darme las gracias.** -Soltó entre dientes.  
- **¡Mira, he dicho!**  
Cuando por fin se digno a mirar al moreno, su expresión cayó por completo. Sus brazos pálidos y huesudos estaban llenos de cicatrices con forma de mordeduras. Si esto era un engaño, tenía que admitir que era uno muy bueno, porque se habían esforzado en herir al chico todo lo que pudieran para que hiciera bien su papel.   
Ya ni siquiera sentía ganas de reír. Más bien, le daba rabia. Y lo que más rabia le daba era que defendiera a capa y espada la estafa de la que le habían obligado a formar parte.  
¿O quizás de verdad pensaba que era inmune? ¿De veras pensaba que era el elegido de Dios y la salvación del planeta? Venga ya. Si eso era cierto había hecho bien en atarlo a la pared, antes de que saliera a que un infectado de verdad le hiciera daño.  
- **Ponte la camiseta.** -Declaró después de unos momentos de elucubración. De todas formas era desagradable ver cómo las costillas se le clavaban sobre la piel y las numerosas marcas de mordeduras y otro tipo de golpes.  
\- **Sigues sin creerme, ¿verdad? ¡Solo tienes que ver esto!**  
- **He dicho que te pongas la camiseta.** -Demandó, esta vez con un tono un poco más agresivo. Pero Minato seguía observándolo con esa mirada desafiante que solo le hacía rabiar aún más. - **Como no te la pongas te juro que-**  
No fue capaz de terminar su amenaza antes de que un fuerte sonido invadiera la casa entera. Como el de algo golpear con fuerza una de las puertas del salón. Específicamente la que daba hacia el sótano. Arlo y Minato se volvieron de inmediato hacia la puerta, y luego se miraron de nuevo. 

El moreno no tardó ni un segundo en colocarse otra vez la camiseta.

\- **¿Qué ha sido eso?** -Murmuró, mientras Arlo se levantaba cautelosamente del suelo.  
\- **Debe ser el viento.** -Una mentira descarada. - **Tú quédate aquí mientras yo me encargo de... Cerrar la ventana. No tardo.**  
Minato puso los ojos en blanco. Tampoco es cómo si pudiera irse a ninguna otra parte. Estaba atado a la pared con dos grilletes de metal. Siguió con la mirada al pelirrojo que avanzaba con fingida tranquilidad hacia la puerta del terrible sonido.   
Mientras Arlo iba a cerrar las ventanas, o lo que sea, el moreno estiró la pierna para acercar la botella de agua de nuevo hacia él, pero cuando lo consiguió estaba vacía.   
_Ah, ya._  
Soltó un bufido molesto. Si ya sabía que no iba a transformarse al menos podía soltarle, ¿no...?  
De repente, otro fuerte golpe llamó su atención, volviendo la cabeza rápidamente. Cuando Arlo posó la mano en el pomo, la puerta se abrió de par en par con tal fuerza que Minato dudaba que el viento del fondo del sótano fuera capaz de haberlo provocado. Y estaba en lo cierto.  
Arlo salió disparado al suelo, justo delante del moreno, mientras que de la oscuridad emergía una enorme figura, respirando con fuerza por lo que alguna vez debió ser una nariz. No era fácil identificarlo, porque su rostro estaba hecho un desastre. Era como si alguien le hubiera golpeado en la cara con un bate de beisbol repetidas veces. 

Pero... No había duda. Lo que tenían delante no era humano. 

Al menos ya no.

\- **¿Seguía vivo...?** -Una nota desesperada salió de la garganta de Arlo, confundiendo a Minato aún más.  
¿Quién seguía vivo? ¿Por qué le sorprendía? ¿Quién era esta persona con la cara deformada? ¿Acaso Arlo tenía una granja de zombies en su sótano o qué?   
Ahora no era momento de hacerse preguntas estúpidas. Tenían delante a un infectado enorme, que perfectamente podía duplicar su tamaño, olisqueando y buscando alguna señal de vida para abalanzarse sobre ella. No se veía muy contento.  
Arlo, aún en el suelo y sin apartar la vista del enemigo empezó a buscar con la mano la pistola que tenía consigo hasta hace unos segundos. Minato apretó los dientes, viendo cómo la había desplazado hasta el otro lado de la habitación al intentar acercar la botella de agua. El pelirrojo solo desvió la mirada un segundo para encontrar el arma, hasta que por fin la visualizó.  
\- **¿Estás de coña?** -Le preguntó con molestia al moreno, que tenía su boca tapada por ambas manos con fuerza.   
Sus ojos rojos lo observaron con horror, mientras la expresión del pelirrojo poco a poco iba volviéndose una de pánico al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. Las orejas del infectado se contrajeron levemente ante el sonido de su voz, y de inmediato soltó un grito gutural que retumbó por toda la casa. Estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre él, y Arlo era incapaz de mover ni un músculo, mirando con los ojos bien abiertos al monstruo que tenía delante.  
Fue entonces que Minato se levantó tan rápido como pudo. Empezó a hacer ruido con los grilletes de sus muñecas, y si no era suficiente también empezó a llamar al infectado.  
- **¡EH, EH AQUÍ! ¡MÍRAME A MI! ¡MÍRAME A MI MIENTRAS MI AMIGO COGE LA PISTOLA!**  
Su irritante voz aguda parece que no solo retumbó en los oídos de Arlo, si no también en los del enorme infectado que no perdió ni un segundo en lanzarse encima del moreno para acabar con él. A pesar de estar atado, Minato fue capaz de aguantar relativamente bien el ataque del monstruo, apartando la boca sangrienta de su cuerpo con ambas manos extendidas.  
\- **¡ARLO...!**  
Sí, sí. Lo había pillado. Se arrastró por el suelo hasta llegar al arma, apuntando de inmediato al infectado. Pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido. Quizás nadie hubiera sido lo suficientemente rápido para haberlo evitado. Vio en vivo y en directo cómo el hombre mordía una y otra vez las manos del más pequeño, que respiraba de forma agitada. Mientras la escena se desarrollaba ante él, no fue capaz de hacer otra cosa más que mirar como una y otra vez las manos pálidas de Minato eran victimas de los dientes afilados de su atacante. El moreno, mirándolo de reojo pareció percatarse de su falta de iniciativa.  
\- **¿QUIERES DISPARARLE DE UNA VEZ?**  
La desesperación en su voz provocó que Arlo volviera en sí otra vez, apuntando al infectado. Sus manos temblaban exageradamente. Ese fue el momento en el que se dio cuenta de que él tampoco dejaba de jadear, como si el aire no fuera capaz de llegar a sus pulmones.

_BANG. BANG. BANG._

Tres disparos. Dos en la pared. Uno en la cabeza del infectado, el cual fue suficiente para tumbarlo. Una vez en el suelo, Arlo disparó una cuarta vez para asegurarse. No parecía que fuera a moverse de nuevo.

Estaba bien. 

_Él_ estaba bien. No tenía ni un rasguño. 

Minato... Por su lado... 

Cayó al suelo de rodillas, agarrándose ambas manos y temblando como un flan. Su respiración cada vez se volvía más y más rápida, hasta que de su garganta salió un grito desgarrador. Un grito mucho más poderoso que el del infectado. Era el grito más horrible que Arlo había oído en su vida. Un grito de puro dolor.  
El pelirrojo no estaba seguro de cuando había empezado, pero era ahora que se dio cuenta de que en sus ojos se habían acumulado suficientes lágrimas como para hacer que se deslizaran por sus mejillas. Su corazón iba tan rápido que no estaba seguro de si iba a contarlo esta vez, no por el ataque del monstruo, si no por el ataque al corazón que le iba a dar.  
Minato seguía gritando de forma horrorosa, mientras cubría la zona donde había sido mordido con todo su cuerpo. Era una posición bastante parecida a la que tenía cuando Arlo lo encontró en esa jaula.

Estaba siendo transformado, ¿verdad...?

Arlo ya había visto esto antes. 

  
No quería ver más. No quería que el chico sufriera más. No era tan cruel cómo para dejar que una persona pasase todo ese proceso otra vez delante de sus ojos. Sentado de rodillas, levantó el arma, con un tembleque mucho mayor al anterior, si eso era posible. Apuntó directamente a la cabeza del moreno, agradeciendo que estuviera mirando hacia el suelo para no tener que ver su expresión en esos momentos.

Y presionó el gatillo.

Y lo presionó otra vez. Y otra. Pero no pasó nada. 

Era un revólver. _Sólo tenía seis balas._

Arlo bajó el arma, quedándose completamente en silencio. Viendo como los gritos de Minato invadían su casa hasta el punto que quería cubrirse los oídos con ambas manos. Pero era imposible. No podía. No podía moverse.   
Eventualmente los gritos fueron menos y menos frecuentes, hasta que el chico no era más que una masa temblorosa y quejicosa, pero al menos lo hacía de forma silenciosa. El pelirrojo se preguntó cuánto tiempo había pasado para cuando por fin Minato se había calmado. Porque él seguía ahí, en la misma posición, completamente inmóvil.  
Los ojos rojos del chico volvieron a chocar con los suyos, y estaba preparado para encarar de frente con un monstruo parecido al que acababa de tumbar. Pero no era nada de eso. En su lugar lo que se encontró fue una expresión desafiante, muy parecida a la que ocupaban sus ojos antes del ataque. Minato tomó aire, levantando sus dos manos para que Arlo las viera muy bien.

Completamente sanas. 

Con la excepción de las cicatrices, recuerdo de que algo había estado mordisqueando en ese lugar. Si no acabara de ver la escena con sus propios ojos juraría que esas heridas eran de hace meses. Su mirada marrón alternaba entre el rostro de su compañero y las manos una y otra vez, como si lo que tenía delante fuera a cambiar de un momento para otro. Pero no lo hizo.  
\- **Eh... Arlo.** -La voz de Minato sonaba rasposa, probablemente por todo lo que había estado gritando. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo por completo. - **¿Me crees ahora?**


	2. Chapter 2

Las carreteras de Ocsity parecían infinitas, extendiéndose hasta el horizonte sin nada a la vista en kilómetros. Con todo esto del apocalipsis, el escenario era un poco distinto al de hace unos años. Antes, el polígono estaba lleno de oficinas y fábricas. Incluso había bares y supermercados para que los trabajadores descansaran de su dura jornada, y de paso se gastaran sus sueldos. Ahora todo se veía... Abandonado. En ruinas.   
En las carreteras no era extraño encontrar rastros de sangre ya seca, como si una persona hubiera sido arrastrada por el asfalto mientras rogaba por su vida. Un pensamiento al que no quería darle muchas más vueltas.   
En ocasiones, incluso tenía que esquivar coches hechos polvo que habían quedado atrás. ¿Los habían dejado porque ya no les eran útiles? ¿O porque tenían que correr por sus vidas? ¿O quizás los mismos infectados habían arrastrado esos vehículos ahí en busca de comida?  
Sólo había pasado un año pero todo había cambiado tantísimo...   
Arlo suspiró. Quizás nada volvería a la normalidad nunca. Quizás debía haber aprovechado más los buenos momentos de tranquilidad en su vida. Quizás... Pero ya era muy tarde. 

Solo le quedaba seguir avanzando... Y sobreviviendo.

Para cuando quiso darse cuenta había vuelto a la casa. Aparcando el coche ruinoso que consiguió hace relativamente poco notó una lucecita en el asiento del conductor, informándole de que no quedaba gasolina. O conseguía más, o cambiaba de coche, pero si no lo hacia pronto se iba a quedar sin vehículo por un buen tiempo. Hizo nota mental de ello y procedió a entrar a la cabaña del puerto, la cual se había apropiado. 

Arlo suponía que alguna vez esta fue la casa del hombre que se encargaba del faro. Era pequeña, con una chimenea, pero no más de una habitación. Eso sin contar el baño y el sótano. Cuando se hizo con esta casa no pudo evitar fijarse en los materiales de pesca esparcidos por toda la cabaña, además de fotos en las paredes de un hombre anciano y su... ¿hijo? Lo acompañaba un joven de pelo naranja y muy sonriente. Por respeto (y pereza) decidió dejarlas dónde estaban. Las fotos parecían multiplicarse más y más ante sus ojos, pero no hizo nada. Aunque viviese ahí esta no era su casa. Ya no tenía de eso.

Nada más cruzar la puerta se encontró con algo extraño. 

_Minato._

Oh, sí. Se había olvidado de Minato. Pero ahí estaba, atado a la pared con sus grilletes y cubriéndose el rostro con las rodillas. Arlo hizo una mueca. Habría jurado que soltó a Minato hace días... No era tan horrible como para dejar a un chico medio enfermo atado a la pared en contra de su voluntad. ¿Qué hacía ahí de nuevo?  
\- **Eh, tú.** -No hubo respuesta. Su tono mosqueado cayó de inmediato a uno de preocupación. - **¿Estás... Bien?**  
Se acercó un poco al cuerpo del moreno que se veía mucho más pequeño que de costumbre. Parecía que si lo tocaba con algo de fuerza todos sus huesos iban a partirse. Tragó saliva al ver que ni se inmutó.  
- **Oye...**  
\- **Arlo.** -Su voz se hizo de rogar, pero por fin pronunció su nombre sin levantar la cabeza de entre sus piernas. - **¿Me crees ahora...?**  
- **¿Eh...?**  
- **¿Me crees ahora?**  
- **No sé de qué estás hablando.**  
De nuevo silencio.   
El pelirrojo soltó un bufido, cansándose un poco de las tonterías de su nuevo compañero de piso. El más pequeño no paraba de susurrar cosas inaudibles, así que se arrimó un poco más para oírlo mejor.  
- ** _Egoísta... Dejarme ir... Tenerme aquí para siempre..._**  
Fue lo único que pudo distinguir de esa voz rasposa que cada vez sonaba menos como la irritante y aguda de Minato.  
\- **Oye, reacciona.** -Soltó, perlas de sudor comenzando a formarse en su frente. - **No tiene gracia, así que...**  
\- **...**  
\- **¡Así que para de una vez!**  
Y con eso le dio un fuerte golpe para que dejase de cubrirse la cabeza. El rostro del chico quedó completamente visible y su corazón dio un vuelco. Unos familiares ojos azulados, que ya no ven, y una boca llena de sangre fue lo primero en lo que pudo fijarse. Lo segundo fueron mechones de pelo rojo cayendo por su cara descompuesta. Era... Era...

\- **¡COSMA, NO ME HAGAS DAÑO, POR FAVOR!**

Y abrió los ojos, encontrándose de frente con la chimenea. 

_Había despertado._

Había... ¿Despertado? ¿Todo era un sueño...? 

Aún en estado de confusión, se incorporó rápidamente del suelo dónde había estado dormido, dirigiendo una mirada a su habitación. Podía oír los ronquidos suaves de cierto chico de ojos rojos.   
Estaba bien. Los dos estaban bien.  
Bueno... Más o menos. Arlo se torció, sintiendo su garganta llenarse de un calor desagradable. Agarró el primer cacharro de cocina vacío que pudo y vomitó toda su cena en el interior. Asqueroso. Pero al menos ahora se sentía un poco mejor.

Se levantó con cuidado de no volver a provocarse náuseas, y salió afuera para lanzar los contenidos de la olla al agua, y de paso limpiarla. A los infectados no parecía gustarles el mar, de hecho lo evitaban como si fuera la peste. Por eso, esta casa al pie de un acantilado era perfecta. Solo había una carretera por la que entrar y salir, lo que significaba que sólo había un sitio por el que podían venir potenciales atacantes. Además, desde el faro podía vigilar desde lejísimos el horizonte antes de salir en coche, por si tenía visita. Era un buen escondite.

Una vez terminado, no tardó mucho más en volver a la comodidad de la chimenea. Las noches de Otoño en Ocsity eran frías, sobre todo cuando tenían el mar al lado. La madera de la cabaña hacía un desagradable ruido por culpa de las ráfagas de viento que azotaban sus cimientos, pero los ronquidos de su habitación seguían constantes, sin ser molestados. Minato era cómo para una urgencia.  
Arlo se calentó un poco las manos, acercándolas a las llamas que bailaban iluminando el salón. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia arriba, a la foto del anciano y el chico joven. Solo era una. Siempre había sido una. Debió darse cuenta antes de que estaba teniendo otra pesadilla.   
Giró entonces la cabeza hacia el reloj de pared que funcionaba con pilas y que vagamente le mantenía informado de la hora. Vagamente, porque no tenía forma de confirmar que su hora era la correcta, pero al menos servía como aproximación. Según sus manecillas debían ser algo así como las tres y media de la mañana.

No conseguía tranquilizarse lo suficiente como para volver a dormir, por lo que echó otro vistazo a la puerta entreabierta de la que salían los suaves ronquidos. Luego fijó la vista a la que daba para el sótano, cerrada con llave. Se lo pensó unos instantes, decidiéndose al final el visitar la que antes fue su habitación, pero ahora ocupaba un chaval de pelo oscuro y ojos rojos. Cruzó el marco y no tardó en encontrarse con el rostro durmiente de «la última esperanza de la humanidad». Era curioso. Que alguien tan importante se viera tan frágil... A menos a sus ojos.

_Si quisiera ya estaría muerto._

Era un pensamiento que le daba algo de miedo, pero lo cierto es que no entendía bien por qué había dejado con vida a Minato de entre todas las personas. Ahora que sabía que era inmune al virus tenía un buen motivo para ello. ¿Pero antes...?  
Quizás fue por ser el primer chico de su edad que encontraba en un año... Quizás fue por lo horrible que se veía encerrado en esa jaula... O quizás simplemente empezaba a sentirse solo. 

Había pasado una semana desde que llegó a su vida, y ya tenía mucho mejor aspecto. Ganó algo de masa, y aunque está claro que en el apocalipsis es imposible darse un banquete, Arlo intentaba asegurarse de que se alimentara bien. Mejor que él, incluso. De hecho, le había dado acceso a su «tesoro secreto». Eso era... Una bolsa llena de dulces que encontraba cuando iba a por recursos. Lo último que encontró fue un bote de Nutella en perfecto estado. Pero pasado un año, cada vez era más difícil encontrar cosas ricas que no se hubieran echado a perder. A Minato pareció gustarle, así que le dejó tomar todo lo que quisiera.   
Sólo una semana y su cara ya no tenía ese color amarillento enfermizo, ni aspecto de calavera parlante.   
Y en esa semana, el moreno tampoco había mostrado signo alguno de estar infectado. Normalmente no pasaban ni dos horas hasta que la persona empezaba a sangrar exageradamente por la nariz, seguido de mareos, fiebre, visión borrosa, nauseas y finalmente... La transformación. Las venas del infectado se volvían de un feo color oscuro, haciendo que todo su cuerpo quedara marcado, perdiendo la consciencia de sí mismo. Era un proceso horrible y doloroso que duraba como mucho tres días (que Arlo supiera). Y ahí estaba el moreno. Sus manos habían sido mordisqueadas hace una semana y él estaba tan tranquilo comiéndose su Nutella. 

Se arrodilló hasta quedar cara a cara con el rostro durmiente del chico. Si despertaba ahora iba a darse un buen susto al ver al pelirrojo de ojos oscuros mirándolo fijamente a las tres de la mañana, pero tenía que asegurarse de que seguía bien. Y ese parecía ser el caso. Respiraba tranquilamente, con una estúpida sonrisa adornando sus labios. A Arlo le daba un poco de envidia que pudiera dormir tan tranquilo. Sin despertarse en mitad de la noche. Sin pesadillas. Era muy afortunado.  
Mientras soñaba algo, los labios del moreno se movieron levemente dejando ver sus afilados dientes. Arlo había estado pensando sobre eso también. Sobre sus dientes y sus ojos de color rojo. ¿Sería un efecto secundario de haber sido mordido por los infectados? ¿Y si Minato tenía el virus, solo que era asintomático o algo así? ¿Y si el mordisco del moreno podía infectar a los demás...? Negó rápidamente la cabeza, jurándose que no iba a dejar que esas cuchillas que tenía por dientes se le acercasen nunca.  
Su aspecto era algo que le daba curiosidad, y que perfectamente podría haberle preguntado a Minato si era natural o causa de los mordiscos. Pero no lo había hecho. Arlo no hablaba mucho. Normalmente las conversaciones eran bastante unilaterales, mientras que él respondía con monosílabos o frases de no más de tres palabras, Minato hablaba... Mucho.

Minato hablaba de todo. Al principio era algo tímido, pero al segundo día ya parecía lo suficientemente cómodo como para contarle su vida a un desconocido. Solía hablar de las cosas que le gustaban, de su familia, de anécdotas de antes del apocalipsis, de las series de televisión que solía ver... Casualmente, apenas mencionaba palabra sobre su vida después de que llegaran los infectados. Arlo tampoco preguntaba. Si no hablaba sobre eso debía tener un buen motivo. Asumía que era demasiado doloroso como para rememorarlo.

No estaba seguro de lo que hacer ahora...   
Es decir, sabía que esos tres idiotas estaban de camino a algún sitio con Minato, pero el moreno no sabía a dónde iban, ni para qué. Se había encontrado de golpe y porrazo con la esperanza de la humanidad y ahora no tenía ni la más remota idea de cual era su siguiente paso.   
Quizás había un laboratorio en estos momentos esperando la llegada de Minato para fabricar una vacuna maravillosa que los salvara a todos. Ese pensamiento era otro de los motivos que lo mantenían despierto a tales horas de la noche.   
Pero... De momento tenía un objetivo claro.   
\- **Eh, Minato. Eres muy raro. Y molesto. Y no paras de hablar de cosas que no me importan.** -Susurró, cerrando los ojos. Minato seguía roncando a sus anchas. - **Pero tengo que protegerte. Así que voy a dar lo mejor de mi. Más vale que me lo agradezcas.**  
Para la sorpresa de nadie no obtuvo respuesta alguna de su nuevo compañero, aún así la pequeña sonrisa durmiente del chico se le contagió, aunque solo fuera por un momento.

Sí. Definitivamente había empezado a sentirse solo.   
Pero desde que Minato estaba aquí... Esa sensación había desaparecido. No se arrepentía de haberlo dejado con vida. De momento.

Cerró la puerta tras de si cuando salió de la habitación. Sus ojos marrones rodaron hasta el candado que mantenía bloqueado el sótano.   
Minato podía dormir en su cama, comerse su comida, beberse su agua, usar su ropa y usarlo como protección... Solo tenía una norma. El sótano era zona prohibida. De momento, no había hecho preguntas y había aceptado esa condición lo cual Arlo agradecía.  
Metió la llave que colgaba de su cuello en la cerradura del candado y con un crujido se abrió sin problemas. 

_Arlo bajó al sótano._

* * *

Minato abrió sus ojos repletos de pestañas e inmediatamente los cerró de golpe. Los rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana, cegándolo nada más despertar. Ya debía ser tarde, porque el sol estaba bien alto en el cielo. Se pasó las manos por la cara, intentando recolectar energía suficiente como para salir de la cama. Las nuevas cicatrices que había obtenido en la palma de sus manos tenían una textura rugosa y desagradable en sus mejillas. No iba a acostumbrarse pronto a esta nueva sensación.

Consiguió incorporarse un poco y colocar ambos pies en el suelo de madera con más esfuerzo que el que le hubiera gustado admitir. Aún se sentía un poco cansado, y hacía mucho que no dormía en una cama de verdad. Arlo había sido muy amable al cederle su único sitio dónde dormir. A pesar de que Minato intentó convencerlo para que la compartieran el pelirrojo había sido rotundo en su negación. Ya caería.  
Abrió la puerta al salón y ahí estaba el protagonista de sus pensamientos. Parecía concentrado sobre la chimenea, probablemente preparando el desayuno. Minato puso la mejor de sus sonrisas.  
\- **¡Buenos días!**  
Arlo no respondió. Simplemente lo miró de reojo y saludó con un movimiento de cabeza. Estos últimos días le había demostrado que era un chico de más bien pocas palabras, lo cual era un poco molesto. A Minato le gustaba hablar, sí, pero siempre y cuando tuviera una respuesta. Con Arlo a veces sentía que estaba hablando con una pared. El pelirrojo la mayoría de veces se quedaba mirando hacia un punto fijo, sumido en sus pensamientos, hasta que Minato le hacía alguna pregunta a lo que respondía con no más que un «Sí», «No» o «Quizás». Tal vez hacía mucho que no hablaba con nadie.

Pero... De verdad estaba agradecido de haber llegado a conocer a Arlo.

El moreno mariposeó a su alrededor, echando un vistazo al interior de la chimenea apagada. El desayuno estaba más que listo. Al parecer Arlo había abierto dos latas de las que guardaba en la despensa. La primera tenía una sustancia amarillenta en su interior. Olía bien. La otra tenía melocotones pringosos dentro. ¡Delicioso! Después de las mandarinas eran su fruta favorita. Minato asintió un par de veces conforme con lo que iban a comer hoy y se sentó al lado del cocinero oficial de la casa. Lo miró de reojo durante un momento y se dio cuenta de que Arlo había soltado su cabello.   
- **¿Qué es eso?**  
El pelirrojo le devolvió la mirada, levantando una ceja. Abrió la boca y luego la cerró, como si se estuviera pensando muy bien lo que contestar.  
\- **Uh... ¿No sabes lo que es un peine?**  
Minato se pasó una mano por la nuca.  
- **Claro que lo sé.... Quería decir... ¿Qué haces?**  
\- **Peinarme.**  
\- **Ah, ya.** -Arlo siguió a lo suyo, ahora con expresión un poco molesta. Eso no hizo que Minato cerrase la boca en absoluto. - **Pero, ¿sabes? Tienes el pelo sucio.**  
\- **No me digas.**  
\- **Aunque te peines el pelo no va a quedar bonito.**  
\- **No pretendo que quede bonito.**  
\- **¿Entonces?**  
El más mayor suspiró exageradamente, volviendo a hacerse la trenza con la que Minato lo había conocido.  
\- **Es más fácil trenzarlo así. Es solo para que no me moleste mientras hago cosas. Si me lo ato en una coleta pueden tirarme del pelo o se me puede quedar enganchado en algún sitio.**  
- **Ooooooh.**  
Minato cruzó las piernas, mirando embobado como los dedos de Arlo se movían de forma rítmica, cruzando sus mechones rojos creando la forma perfecta. Era casi hipnotizante.  
\- **¿Sabes hacer trenzas?**  
\- **No sé.**  
- **Hmmm...**  
Era como si Arlo hubiera intentado entablar conversación, pero no estaba seguro de cómo seguirla. Minato buscó una forma de romper el nuevo silencio que empezaba a inundar la sala. Y soltó lo primero que se le pasó por la mente.  
\- **¿No has pensado en cortártelo?**  
Arlo se detuvo un segundo, mirándolo fijamente con esos ojos oscuros, mientras su expresión se encogía en una de disgusto total. Parecía un niño al que le habían dado de probar un limón por primera vez. El moreno tuvo que resistir una risita que escapara de sus labios.  
\- **Absolutamente no. Me gusta mi pelo largo.** -Volvió a su tarea de trenzar los mechones que le faltaban. - **Además...**  
Una pausa.   
Minato parpadeó, esperando a que terminase de hablar, pero nunca llegó el final de la frase. Su impaciencia pudo con él.  
\- **¿Además?**  
\- **A mi hermano mayor le gustaba mi pelo largo, así que... Cortarlo sería como un insulto para él.**  
Terminó de trenzar su cabello y se lo echó hacia atrás. Apartó la mirada, un poco avergonzado por haber soltado algo que no venía a cuento, pero Minato apreció enormemente su esfuerzo por intentar compartir algo sobre él. Notó el pasado en la conjugación de su frase, por lo que tuvo que asumir que al igual que su hermano mayor el de Arlo ya no estaba entre nosotros.  
- **Lo siento.** -Fue lo primero que salió de sus labios, frase la cual Arlo pareció ignorar. - **A mi hermano mayor le gustaba que usara ropa a rayas de color amarilla y roja. Fue muy difícil para mi deshacerme de esa ropa, así que te entiendo.**  
Levantó su mirada oscura y le dedicó una sonrisilla a Minato.  
- **Aprecio tu intento de empatía aunque una cosa no tenga nada que ver con la otra.**  
\- **¿Eh, eh? ¿De qué hablas? ¡Es lo mismo!**  
\- **Si tú lo dices...** -Hizo un gesto con la mano para retirarle importancia. - **¿Tienes hambre?**  
Minato asintió exageradamente fuerte. Recibió un bol con un trozo de melocotón y un trozo de lo que parecía... ¿Pan tostado? ¿De dónde había sacado este chico pan? Le había untado un poco del material amarillo que había visto antes. Con dudas, Minato le dio una lamida. Sabía... ¡A miel! Y sí, eso era definitivamente pan. Aunque se viera marrón y asqueroso sabía un poco al alimento que recordaba como «pan».  
  
Arlo soltó una risita, probablemente por su expresión de confusión absoluta. A veces Arlo se reía sin venir a cuento. Solía ser bastante lindo. Otras veces daba un poco de miedo, pero... De nuevo, Minato lo achacaba a que este chico probablemente llevaba muchísimo tiempo solo. Y si se quería reír él no era nadie para detenerlo.  
Le dio un bocado a su ¿bocadillo de miel?. Fuera lo que fuese, no estaba malo, pero tampoco es que estuviese especialmente bueno. A su lado, Arlo ya casi se había terminado su rebanada. Los gustos culinarios del pelirrojo eran un poco extraños, parecidos a los de un señor mayor. Tampoco es que pudiera quejarse. Era la primera persona que le daba de comer una ración generosa. Pero, pensando en eso se le ocurrió una pregunta.  
\- **Oh, sí.** -El pelirrojo levantó la mirada levemente. - **¿Cuantos años tienes?**  
Tardó un momento en responder. Minato empezaba a acostumbrarse a que Arlo pensara tantísimo en como responder hasta las preguntas más sencillas.  
\- **Dieciocho.**  
\- **¿En serio? ¡Tienes un año más que yo! Yo cumplí diecisiete este verano.** -Le sonrió cálidamente.  
Arlo entrecerró los ojos, de nuevo perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.  
\- **En verdad diecinueve.**  
\- **¿Eh? ¿Por qué mientes entonces?**  
\- **No... No es que mintiera... Solo no me acordaba.** -Murmuró, sintiendo un poco de vergüenza. - **A veces me olvido... Antes de que empezara todo eran dieciocho.**  
\- **Oh...** -Minato se movió un poco en su asiento, dando otro bocado a su tostada de miel. - **¿Cuando fue tu cumple?**  
- **La semana pasada.**  
- **¿ESTÁS DE BROMA?**  
El pelirrojo suspiró. Señal de que la conversación empezaba a tocarle las narices. Minato frunció los labios, intentando por todos los medios no soltar otro comentario que pudiera molestarlo, pero era un poco difícil. Todo molestaba a Arlo.  
- **Un día después de encontrarte.** -Murmuró suavemente, empezando a probar el melocotón. - **Cumplí diecinueve.**  
- **Así que fui algo así como tu regalo, ¿eh?** -Bromeó el moreno, inmediatamente cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos al no ver reacción en su compañero. Idiota.  
Sin embargo, Arlo levantó su vista marrón con una expresión que Minato no había visto hasta ahora. Lo miraba con ternura y una diminuta sonrisa arqueando sus labios. Era contagiosa, porque el moreno le devolvió la sonrisa.  
\- **Supongo que sí.** -Apartó rápidamente de nuevo la cara.  
- **Feliz cumple atrasado, Arlo.**  
\- **Hm... Gracias.**

* * *

Después de recuperarse un poco y comer al menos tres veces al día, Minato por fin se sentía con fuerzas para dar un paseo por los alrededores de la casa. Durante los días anteriores Arlo le había enseñado un poco lo que tenía afuera. Además de innumerables trampas para que cayesen los infectados a los que les diera por acercarse, también había construido cosas útiles para su comodidad.   
Por ejemplo, un pozo. O al menos algo parecido. No era más que un recipiente enorme y cubierto con una tela dónde obtenía agua de lluvia. En casa también había visto alguna que otra depuradora casera. Su mente no pudo evitar pensar en que el poco tiempo que tuvieron electricidad durante los primeros días de caos Arlo debió aprovecharlos a tope, buscando trucos de supervivencia. Era muy inteligente.  
También le enseñó un pequeño huerto que tenía alguna que otra verdura de aspecto cuestionable, pero comestible. Estos debían ser los ingredientes de su infame sopa. A Minato le dio un escalofrío sólo de acordarse.

Pero hoy no iban a ver nada de eso. ¡Hoy iban a subir al faro! Ese faro al que Minato le había echado ojo desde que miró por la ventana por primera vez. Al parecer Arlo lo usaba como puesto de vigilancia, y también subía arriba cuando estaba aburrido o quería pensar en algo. Cuando el pelirrojo desaparecía de pronto de la casa estos días atrás, Minato asumía que había subido al faro para estar tranquilo.  
Era enorme, y una vez se fijo en la cantidad de escaleras que necesitaba subir para llegar hasta arriba, entendió el motivo por el que Arlo no le había permitido venir antes. Incluso ahora era un poco difícil para él subir más de diez escalones sin tener que parar a descansar. El pelirrojo le ofreció un par de veces regresar, o incluso llevarlo a cuestas hasta arriba, pero Minato, a pesar de que se lo agradecía, se negó a ambas. Arlo había hecho muchísimo por él hasta ahora, no quería verse completamente inútil a sus ojos. Estas escaleras las subiría costase lo que costase.

Y mereció la pena.

\- **¡Woaaaaah...!**  
Una vez llegaron a la cima del faro, Minato se encontró con una vista maravillosa. Los rayos del sol se reflejaban en el tranquilo mar, azul como el cielo que se extendía hasta el horizonte. Ni una nube a la vista. Era un día precioso que para nada parecía parte del apocalipsis. Volvió sus ojos rojos rápidamente a Arlo que lo observaba de brazos cruzados, apoyado contra la luz del faro, que hacía tiempo que no funcionaba. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisita suave ante su reacción.  
\- **¡Es muy bonito!**  
El pelirrojo asintió.  
- **Mira.**  
Sacó de detrás del enorme foco una especie de puff. Estaba un poco deshinchado, y remendado por todas partes. Y aún así se veía cómodo. Arlo le dio un par de golpecitos, señal para que Minato se sentara. Una vez colocado, usó su fuerza para mover el puff con el moreno encima hasta el cristal que daba hacía el mar.  
Se giró cuando las manos de Arlo soltaron el asiento. Lo siguió con la mirada, viendo como se acercaba hasta una caja, también detrás del foco, y la arrastraba a su lado. Se asomó al interior y sus ojos de nuevo brillaron con ilusión.  
- **¡CÓMICS! ¡Tienes muchos!**  
El más mayor asintió orgullosamente, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas a su lado.  
\- **Los estoy coleccionando. Cada vez que encuentro uno lo traigo aquí, porque ya me he leído los demás ochocientas veces.** -Explicó. - **Me ayuda a olvidarme... Ya sabes de todo esto.**  
\- **Ya imagino...** -Murmuró Minato, agarrando el que había arriba del todo. - **¿"The Walking Dead"...? Un poco difícil olvidarte leyendo esto, ¿huh?**  
A Arlo se le escapó una carcajada, que resonó por todo el faro, contagiando inmediatamente la risa al otro chico.  
Para Minato ni siquiera era un comentario tan gracioso, pero hacía tanto que no compartía una risa hasta el punto de llorar con otro chico... Y le daba la sensación que para Arlo era igual. Pasaron la mañana leyendo y compartiendo muchas más risas.

Tras una particularmente estúpida escena del cómic en la que un personaje de relleno era mordido por un Zombi, la mente de Arlo empezó a diavagar. Una pequeña duda empezó a germinar en sus pensamientos sobre el chico que tenía a su lado.  
- **Oye.** -Soltó repentinamente. - **¿Cómo se te dan las armas?**  
Si bien era cierto que a él no le importaba proteger al moreno de lo que sea que pudiera hacerles daño, no podía evitar preocuparse por cuando él no estuviera a su lado, fuera por lo que fuese. La expresión culpable del chico le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber.  
\- **Bueno, um...**  
- **¿Has disparado alguna vez un arma de fuego? ¿Pistola, rifle...?**  
\- **No...**  
\- **¿Y manejado objetos pesados? ¿Barras de metal, palancas...?**  
- **Uh...**  
\- **¿Martillos, espadas...?**  
\- **Uuuuh...**  
- **¿Un... Cuchillo?**  
- **Uuuuuuuuuuuuh...**  
La última de sus intenciones era herir los sentimientos de Minato, pero necesitaba saber sus capacidades y si podía depender de él o no. De momento se veía chunga la cosa.  
\- **¿En serio...? ¿Cómo has sobrevivido hasta ahora?**  
\- **Esa es fácil. Es porque me tenían en una jaula.** -Señaló, con una sonrisita de sabelotodo.  
- **No bromees con eso.** -Refunfuñó Arlo por su parte, dándole un golpe en la frente con el dedo índice. - **Agarra esto.**  
Le pasó una pistola a Minato, la cual consiguió atrapar con un poco de dificultad después de bailarle entre las manos. El moreno le dedicó una mirada de confusión absoluta, dejando el cómic dónde estaba.   
- **¿Qué quieres que haga con esto?**  
El pelirrojo no respondió de inmediato, levantándose sin dificultado ninguna, a diferencia de Minato que tuvo algún que otro problema con el puff. Una vez en pie, le siguió hasta la cristalera opuesta de la que daba al mar. Desde aquí podía ver la casa y la larga carretera por la que debían haber llegado hasta aquí. Con cuidado, Arlo abrió una puertecita de cristal transparente, la cual no se había ni fijado que estaba ahí. Una ráfaga de viento se coló por todo el interior del faro, haciendo que Minato se cubriese el cuerpo con los brazos, pero el otro chico le agarró de la mano, acercándolo un poco más al exterior.  
\- **Vamos a probar tu puntería.**  
- **¿Eh...?**  
\- **Es fácil. Solo tienes que disparar a... A...** -El pelirrojo observó a su alrededor. - **Dispara a la casa.**  
\- **¿EH?**  
- **Tranquilo, no llegaras a darle. Es solo para tener un objetivo y medir tu puntería.**  
Minato tragó saliva, empezando a ponerse nervioso. Cerró un ojo, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por apuntar correctamente ante la mirada atenta del chico a su lado. El arma era un poco pesada, por lo que ajustar una posición que no se moviera era difícil. Arlo se le acercó, corrigiendo su postura y dándole consejos sobre dónde mantener el punto de equilibrio.  
Pasados unos minutos, por fin se colocó de forma cómoda fijando la vista en la casa. Tomó aire... Se preparó mentalmente, y... ¡ _Presionó el gatillo_!

...

Presionó el gatillo de nuevo... Y... No ocurrió nada. Debió hacer una expresión muy graciosa, porque Arlo no aguantó más y de sus labios estalló una enorme carcajada que retumbó por todo el acantilado.  
- **¿Qué es tan gracioso?** -Se quejó Minato, frunciendo el ceño.  
- **No tiene balas. ¡Hahahaha! ¡Deberías ver tu cara! Todo serio y concentrado... ¡Hahahahaha!**  
Se pasó una mano por la nuca con un largo suspiro.   
Por un lado era un alivio. Disparar un arma se veía muy peligroso y estaba seguro de que acabaría fastidiándola. Pero por otro... Estaba un poquito decepcionado. Le hacía ilusión de veras que Arlo le enseñara algo nuevo.   
El pelirrojo pareció notar su desánimo, dejando de reír tan rápido como había empezado.  
- **Lo siento, de verdad no tengo balas. Estoy seguro de que en el Supermercado del otro día debe quedar algo que usar. Um...** -Pareció pensar un momento. - **Quizás debería acercarme. Y revisar mejor el coche de esos tres bobos. Ah, creo que también vi unos walkie-talkies. Pueden ser útiles para comunicarnos mientras uno esté aquí y el otro dentro de casa.**  
Minato se animó un poco más.  
\- **¡Walkie-Talkies! ¡Sí! ¡Quiero, quiero!**  
- **Hm... Vale, iré a echar un vistazo. Um... Tú...**  
Arlo se detuvo, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Pero no tenía que decirlo. Minato sabía de sobra que molestaría más que ayudaría si lo acompañaba.   
\- **Yo... ¡He pensado en entrenar! Por mi cuenta.** -Hizo una pose orgullosa. - **Así cuando vuelvas te sorprenderé.**  
- **No vayas a hacerte daño...**  
- **¿¡Por quién me tomas!?**  
El pelirrojo soltó una risita.  
- **Si salgo ahora no creo que tarde mucho en volver. ¿Puedo contar con que estarás bien un par de horas tú solo?**  
- **Por supuesto que sí, jolín.**  
Su tono sonó un poco más lastimero de lo que le hubiera gustado. Arlo lo notó en seguida. No sabía muy bien como actuar en una situación así, frotándose el brazo derecho un poco incomodo. Animar a los demás no era su fuerte. Pero tampoco quería que Minato se sintiese mal.   
- **Porque... ¿Sabes? Um...** -Pausó un momento, buscando la forma de expresar lo que quería decir. - **El hecho de poder irme tranquilo dejándote aquí a ti solo... Uh... Deposito toda mi confianza en ti... ¿Sabes?**  
Minato parpadeó un par de veces, su mirada suavizándose al momento.  
- **Sí, lo he entendido.**  
- **Así que... Um... Confío en que estarás bien... Y cuando vuelva si quieres puedo ayudarte... Ya sabes, con el entrenamiento.**  
Y una enorme sonrisa plasmó el rostro del más pequeño.  
\- **¡Eso me gustaría muchísimo!**  
\- **Entonces decidido.** -Arlo asintió, aliviado de haber manejado la situación con al menos un poco de tacto. - **Voy a echar un vistazo al sitio del otro día y volveré pronto.**  
- **¡Genial! Te estaré esperando.**  
El pelirrojo empezó a bajar las escaleras, dejando ahí a Minato. Antes de cerrar la puerta de las escaleras tras de sí le echó un último vistazo. Su sonrisa se le contagió por un momento, pero en seguida desapareció. Un pensamiento oscuro empezó a ocupar su mente, haciendo que su corazón se encogiese.  
\- **Si... Si no vuelvo...** -Empezó, cerrando los ojos, pero el moreno le cortó de inmediato.  
\- **Vas a volver.** -Le aseguró. - **Porque me has prometido que vas a ayudarme con el entrenamiento... ¿Verdad? Tú tienes puesta tu confianza en mi. Así que yo confío plenamente en ti también, Arlo.**  
Así de fácil, su pecho volvió a sentirse cálido una vez más. Exhaló suavemente antes de volver a hablar.  
\- **Tienes... Tienes razón. No tardaré.**  
 **\- ¡Te estaré esperando!**

Y así es como Arlo se marchó, dejando a Minato en su sitio favorito del mundo, brindándole toda la confianza que le quedaba, que no era mucha.

_Una confianza que pronto iba a ser absolutamente destrozada._


End file.
